


I Just Want Peace

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, but the fact i've done two mini ficlets like this?, don't hurt me i tried, ehhhhhh, ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, i didn't like how this came out, i'm proud i guess, i'm still at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: This one's for David, who honestly supplied me with the worst aspects of Vanitas's background. I've never felt so bad for a villain so much man. And he wasn't even a main villain. I'm so sorry if I butchered this up, but hey I sorta tried.





	I Just Want Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for David, who honestly supplied me with the worst aspects of Vanitas's background. I've never felt so bad for a villain so much man. And he wasn't even a main villain. I'm so sorry if I butchered this up, but hey I sorta tried.

“Yes Master.”

The words were out of Vanitas’s mouth before he’s suddenly gone. No one except Ventus and Sora knows where, but they’re not asking. In fact, there’s silence for some minutes before, instead of talking about plans of attack, it’s debates on who set off Vanitas.

They group doesn’t really trust him - especially for Ventus’s closest friends, as they don’t see that same redeeming factor about him. In fact, Terra has half the mind to smash the bug into the ground for the hell he put them in those 10 years ago, and Sora is desperately always Vanitas’s guard, which pisses the man off. But strangely they all agree that Xehanort should suffer, and the fact that Vanitas agreed on that and they were low on support? Well, they couldn’t deny another helping hand.

Of course Sora is looking conflicted, his “mother hen” mode activated and leading to the boy trying to remember any triggering words he could’ve said. Some of them, mainly Aqua and Terra, are silent; they’re thinking too, but they’re actively trying to focus on something other than anger. Meanwhile Mickey’s trying to rally them together, trying to stop Sora from running off to Vanitas’s aid and hoping to Kingdom Hearts Lea doesn’t say something to start the older Wielders.

Thankfully, Yen Sid is there to keep them in touch. “Silence!” He shouts, head in his hand over the new headache he’s now successfully earned. Looking over the now silent children (and Sora, who’s now sitting down), he attempts to start the debate in a _proper_ manner. “Now that we’re not at each other’s head… Let us talk instead of pointing fingers. And Sora?” Said child’s head looks over. “You may go to him WHEN we are finished.”

The boy slumps in relief, not noticing the growing tension around him.

“Now,” Yen Sid says as he looks at the attention now garnered towards him, “let’s talk this out. Your Majesty, your suggestions?”

* * *

 

“Hey, Vanitas!”

Vanitas grumbled as he heard the annoying newcomer’s voice. Of all the people he could count on his hit list, it’s _Sora_ who comes after him. The little brat who he had to listen to silently in his heart for nearly 10 years.

He has every right to bark back, “Fuck off”, right?

Doesn’t stop the stupid kid though. He just plops right next to him, no questions asked, all demands just ignored. What shit luck he has

But, it’s strange - there’s no questions about him yet, but a — a hug? He’s thrown off by this physical act, and he has half the mind to push the other off when the kid just slips off of him. Just as quick as he came.

The two of them are just sitting in silence. Idiot Kid hasn’t brought up why he’s here (surely to keep an eye on him, they probably masked the true reason why because they care about Vanitas _so much_ ), and he’s just. There. But, he just barely misses it, barely misses the “Sorry”.

Vanitas is pissed.

“What the hell do you mean sorry?!” He turns sharply to spit at Naive, who’s not too shocked by his outrage. Weird, but he’ll continue despite that. “Sorry?! That doesn’t account for my hell! Doesn’t account for anything! Don’t fucking apologize!”

Sora looks down, seemingly dejected, but he seems to be strengthened. By what, he’s not sure. “I know! But I sat here and did nothing! I didn’t know what happened to you! I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you! I didn’t realize that you had to go through shit! Ventus told us everything! You were in my heart this whole time! I should’ve had an idea, and should’ve at least been kinder! What kind of friend can I be if I’m not there for you all?”

Sora’s panting, and Vanitas is a little shocked. Shocked that Ventus told everyone about the hell they went through. What X- Asshole #1 did. That Sora legitimately thought of him as a friend. That he wanted to be here. That he was blaming himself - which, funny enough, felt normal at this point.

He’s staring, but he feels that fight die out, the one where he would just punch the kid for being there out of pity and to be his supervisor. Honestly, he completely forgot how naïve the kid is and how he’s just always making a hero out of everyone in some way. He also forgot, apparently, that despite the fact that Lea, Terra, and Riku were associated with Asshole, and yet he forgave them. Same with Master of Hypocrisy Eraqus, who seems to be stuck somewhere.

The both of them just slump back to their original positions, looking at that night sky that defines the Mysterious Tower. Neither speak, simply too scared to ask the other why he’s not yelling back and feeling too awkward to talk. Vanitas is still spooked by the revelation, and he doesn’t want to say it. Sora is scared of addressing the awkwardness, that fear of being yelled for just trying to help like always sneaking up on him again.

In the end, Vanitas ends it by whispering, “Why? I’m an asshole. I was essentially created by him. I screwed them over. All of them. I’m a part of this mess.”

Sora slowly turns at this, most likely a little surprised that he’s still talking, but - Kingdom Hearts below, seriously this kid could never stop smiling. “Well, you didn’t deserve it. Xeha- I mean, he…” He’s struggling, trying to find the words to tell him it’s alright. “He only hurt you. He’s hurt too many. No one deserved it. You only did it for your reasons. And,” he turns over to him, just slightly. “You technically also brought a lot of us together! If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be out here exploring the worlds, saving them, and meeting the faces of the world!”

A toned-down cheery smile is on the kid’s face, he knows it based on how he ended his mini speech. But he feels it growing on him, so he brings his armor back. He has a reputation to keep.

And that’s where Ventus finds the two, simply sleeping together like dogs. He won’t wake them up, but he’ll definitely let Vanitas have one victory over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional:  
> No way was Ventus going to speak up. None of them could help Vanitas, and no one would be able to look at the two again the same way. As much as he hated Vanitas for the hell he put them through, he didn't want that stupid pity look his friends gave himto be directed towards Vanitas. He knew what Vanitas felt about Xehanort, and they had the memories to prove it. As much as he was going to regret this, Sora was definitely the better choice. Both for the fact that he protected the two while they were being restored, and for the fact that he was a good secret keeper when he needed to be.  
> As always he's still surprised that Sora can be quiet when he needs to be, but mainly at the fact that they didn't get lectured for walking away. He's surprised that Vanitas wasn't swearing at him later for sending the Dog at him. He's happy that, despite everyone trying to get Sora to answer their questions, he hasn't cracked as to what happened between him and Vanitas and how he hasn't gotten a bruise to show they fought.  
> He can at least appreciate that his dark part hasn't been treated like a pity dog by anyone truly yet. And he hopes to keep it that way.
> 
> \--
> 
> Wow that last part was shit. But, uh, yeah, that's it. I'm just adding more to that HC ya made, David. I don't think Sora could hold a secret really, but if it was something really personal? Oh hell no, he's not gonna speak. Plus because of what's he's also gone through and how he's looked down as the Naïve Kid, hell will freeze over before someone gets in on someone else's secret. However, he most likely would get conflicted over the idea of telling someone (like King Mickey or Yen Sid) about how another (like Terra or Riku) abused a secret they had on another (like Vanitas, Roxas, or Lea).  
> Alsopleasejoinourdiscordserver( https://discord.gg/twHm6gE )pleasewe'relonely


End file.
